Regrets & Confessions
by JessieAngelSummers
Summary: (Kelly Kelly) Barbara has always cared for her friend Maria. She also doesn't get along with Randy Maria's backstabbing boyfriend. Randy wants nothing to do with Maria but has a secret desire or crush for Barbara
1. Chapter 1

_Barbara has always cared for her friend Maria. She also doesn't get along with Randy Maria's backstabbing boyfriend. Randy want's nothing to do with Maria but has a secret desire for Barbara_

_Barbara POV_

_I was in the gym with Maria & Angelina, she is mostly known as Laura but I call her Angelina because it suits her better. I was lifting a long weight while standing up, I slowly bended down and lifted back up with my legs. I was wearing booty shorts, a loose blouse that only covered my chest and showed on strap of my black laced bra. That also showed my Hawaiian flower tattoo that had line art and covered most of my shoulder. With ankles socks & shoes, I continued lifting the weight without hesitation. I lifted down the weight and but my dark brown hair in a short pony tail and went to lifting the weight. "Hey Barbara" I heard someone say behind me. I put the weight down and turn around. "Hey Maria where were you?" I asked. "With Randy as always we were in the back with his friends Cody and Ted." I just rolled my eyes annoyed of how every time we talk it always ends up being about Randy Orton. "Can you not talk about him for once Maria?_

"_Come on Barbara he's really sweet you knew him since OVW plus he's changed"_

"_Maria the only thing that changed is him with a beard and more muscular don't you remember what he did and say to Nikki, Brie, Eve and Maryse"_

"_Barbara please I am happy with him and he's never going to do that to me" I sighed Maria was always the last person to listen to ever listen to me. "Fine Maria if you say so" with that sentence I turned away and went back walking to the practice ring were Angelina and Saraya practicing new moves. "Hey Barb" they both said. "Mind if I join?" I asked and they nodded I have been practicing an arginine backbreaker /rack. I did a Irish Whip on Angelina she was coming closer and I put her in a circular tit-a- whirl soon later her body was on my shoulders her spine was on the back of my head with my arms wrapped around her neck and legs. For while I had it locked in bring her head , legs and head closer together, then I slam down finishing the arginine backbreaker. "Ow" Saraya said getting up with help from Angelina and I. I was about to leave the practice ring but something caught my eye. Maria trying to cling and hug on Randy but he keeps pushing her away literally. He turned away and kept walking away to his friends and walked out of the gym. "He's really gonna do this to someone like Maria" I said in a quiet tone._

"_Don't worry about it one day this will back fire on him" Angelina said next to me._


	2. Chapter 2 (Match)

Chapter 2

_I was in my personal locker room sitting on a chair watching a special girl mostly know as Maria's lovely friend who dislikes me so much. Look I know I do this thing were I lead women on and when they say the words 'I Love You' to me I just break their hearts without a care in the word. I'll admit Maria wasn't the first one I used and she probably won't be the last. Well I can't leave you guys guessing or confused. It formally started during my days in OVW. This girl came into the practice ring flashing a smile to everyone including me. Her voice was quiet, shy, cute, defiantly soothing. I just couldn't stop starring at her. These feelings I never experienced before. I tried to forget about them by see other girls sleeping around trying to get these feelings out of my mind. But they grew stronger, every time I would go get one of the divas for a date or even flirt with them I would see her. Of course I would never talk to her I felt like I would never speak right just looking at her I just felt my words being cracked or slipped out._

_The TV was on was in the locker room I watched as the divas match was about to start. Maria & Barbara (known as Kelly Kelly in WWE) vs Beth & Natalya_

_In the Match_

_Maria & Natalya would start off first. Both of them applying forward headlocks fighting for control. Natalya taking control with a side headlock "Come one Maria" she said pulling Maria's hair and slamming her down to the mat performing a hair pull mat slam. Maria in pain moving to a bottom turnbuckle Nattie then forced her boot on Maria's neck causing her to scream. The Canadian then stopped her boot repeat ally shaking Maria while on the bottom turnbuckle (of course). Natalya grabbing Maria with both hands on her neck she got her back on feet but connected with a gut kick and preformed an abdominal stretch while grabbing and bending the for extra pressure. "Come one Maria this is what kind divas you are?" Natalya screamed for the WWE fans to here. "Come on Maria you can do it!" Barbara said on one of the corners with her hand representing for a hot tap. Maria was brutally beaten the Canadian applied an arm twisted lock and moved her to her corner were the Glamazon Beth was. She tagged in and lifted Maria in a military press (lifting Maria completely up over her head) showing of her strength. She was still holding her above her head and walked around the ring but go to close to Barbara who was on the apron. "What Kelly what are you going to do? What?" with that sentence Beth turned around with Maria still above her head she didn't noticed the tag that happened which mean Barbara was the legal Diva. Maria held on to the rope which made Beth face the same ropes. Barbara move to the apron Beth's back was facing and spinning around swinging her leg after and hitting Beth's back's neck & head performing a spinning heel kick (Aj Lee Style) _

_Which caused Beth letting go of Maria who landed on the apron; Barbara climbed to the top turnbuckle with Beth getting on her feet and she was delivered with a flying knee to her eye served by Barbara herself. While the Glamazon was getting up Barb ran herself to the ropes. She ran to the Beth Phoenix with a little push from the ropes Barb moved her head to Beth's waist while she directly lifted her legs onto Beth's shoulders then pulling her upper weight down performing a hurricanrana. Barbara continued delivering clotheslines to the head neck & stomach. Beth tried performing a double chop on to Barbara but she managed to dodge it the delivering yet another spinning heel kick to the back of the head. She rolled the Glamazon up for the pin; the ref was up to 2 and half but was stopped when Natalya striking her back. Maria came and clotheslined the Canadian out of the ring and throwing herself out too. Both legal girls were getting up; Beth hooked her arm with Barb's trying to perform the glam slam Barbara. Barbara repeat ally elbowed Beth with her free arm. She managed to get loose and interlocked a face lock hold. With that Barbs lifted all her upper weight with a push from her legs doing to Beth making her fall on her head and spine performing the Asai DDT. Finally went down, lifted both of Beth's legs and the ref counted "1...2...3"._

"_Here are your winners Maria & Kelly Kelly" Lillan said proudly threw the mic phone. Barbara was on one knee realizing that she won, she patted her chest her hand and pointed at the crowed with both hands. She steady walked around the ring still pointing at the crowd. Maria came to the ring and hugged her friend. Barbara's theme song papercut (Instrumental) played as they walked out of the area and into the backstage_

_Randy's POV (Again)_

"_Wow….just wow" I was saying to myself realization. Cody & Ted came in both seemed annoyed or ticked off. "What's wrong?"_

"_You're stupid girlfriend Maria just out of nowhere came up to me and asked where Randy is? Where Randy is?_ _Where Randy is? For knows how long?"_

"_It wasn't even 2 minutes and I saw her come back from a match with Barbara"_

"_She's a fucking stalker Randy."_

"_So where's Barbara?"_

"_I don't know she left after Maria saw us my guess is the women's locker room"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_No reason."_


	3. Chapter 3 Convicing

_Chapter 3_

_Barbara POV_

_I changed out of my black ring attire into my white T shirt with a tattoo flower design with my blue jeans, and knee high brown boots with no heels. Maria walked in wearing a dress that was see threw all the way to the chest cover. "Hey Barbara great match uh?"_

"_Yea Maria sure"_

"_I hope Randy saw me out there I think I did pretty good out there"_

"_Yea sure Maria go with that"_

"_Hey what's that supposed to mean and what's with the attitude?" Maria said irritated "Nothing just…..nothing"_

"_Well see ya later I have a surprise for Randy" as Maria was about to walk away "Maria wait"_

"_What's wrong Barbara?"_

"_I seriously need to talk to you about Randy"_

"_What's there to talk about I like him and he likes me, wait let me rephrase that I LOVE him and he of course LOVES me"_

"_Maria seriously please I don't trust this guy, are you seriously forgetting how many divas he was with before you?"_

"_Barbara you're just repeating what you said at the gym"_

"_Maria I see it in his big baby blue eyes he's just using you for sex"_

"_Ok first 'baby blue eyes'? And second not using me Barb if you're just jealous or you want Randy to yourself just say so" I realized what I said and blushed but snapped when Maria suggested I was jealous "You never had a boyfriend since forever now you're trying to get hands on mine just admit it Barb" Maria said softly. "Why would I crush on someone who doesn't even talk to me I'm not some teenage girl crushing on a jock…anymore"_

"_Then why do you keep telling me to leave him"_

"_Because the more you repeatly don't listen the more I'm gonna repeat this conversation."_

"_Ugh look Barb I'm gonna go but I'm a lucky girl having a friend like you." With that Maria went off out of the women's locker room and went searching for Randy. "Ugh why doesn't anyone listen to me" I started saying to myself soon getting my luggage_


	4. Chapter 4 She's Pissed

_Chapter 4 She's Pissed_

_No POV_

_Maria walked to the gorilla position knowing Randy would be there since he came from his match which he won. Randy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his back neck just as he was about to head back to the locker room he turn around crashing into none other than Maria "Hey babe congrats on the win"_

"_Oh hey Maria didn't expect you"_

"_I know I wanted to surprise you & did you see my tag match with Barb?"_

"_Yea um you were great" he said softly "somewhere" he mumbled to himself. "Ok….well I'll wait for you in the car" she gave a quick peck on the lips and left for the parking garage_

"_God kill me now" he mumbled again in the changing room. He continued walking back to his locker room which Cody & Ted were. "You seem irritated"_

_I got Maria trying to put a dog tag on me again what do you think?"_

"_I think she's a fucking stalker clingy like a leech"_

"_You don't know how much she literally waited for me at the gorilla position until my match was over. Now she's waiting for me at my car and I bet you she's gonna be at my hotel room and not at Barbara's."_

"_God just dump her man you're like a crying baby with dirtiest diaper." Unknowing to them Barbara was outside near the locker room with the door open listening to everything they said about Maria. "Another thing-"_

"_That's enough Cody!" Barbara said walking and crossing her arms at them. "Ok why are you in a man's locker room?"_

"_Shut up ted you three are the biggest sexiest pigs I have ever met. I'm actually embarrassed to call you guys' men. You guys do this everytime, you lead a girl on, talk trash about her, and then you break their hearts!" Barbara said snapping at them. She turned her attention to Randy "Maria is a sweet girl she can do better then you I'm still surprise how you got a girl like her." Randy's face said it all he was angered of how she was yelling at him but he wasn't going to let it slide. He stood up from his chair standing right in front of her. He looked down because he was 12ft taller than her. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that, stay out of my fucking business and nothing will go wrong for you" Randy splatted out incredibly at Barbara. "No you see Orton it is my business when you're using someone I care about I have every right to be on your ass"_

"_Wow Maria was right you're so jealous of how she has someone and you don't. So what are you gonna do tell her what I said about her, tell her I'm using her for nothing but sex, your just gonna pull her closer to me and you don't want that do you?"_

"_I don't want that, your right about that but your ending this game with her Orton"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're gonna stop leading her on and if you break her heart I will be on your sweet ass for a long time"_

"'_Sweet ass' uh?" he said cocky Barbara blushed and realized what she said (again) "you know what I mean!" she exited the room with still a blush on her face._


	5. Chapter 5 Harassed & Broked

_Maria POV_

_I waited for my man who was coming my way. He didn't seem to have a smile on his face I can already tell that he spoke to Barbara. "What's wrong babe" I asked curiously. "Nothing just lost track of time"_

"_Well lets go" he entered the car and we drove to the hotel. We spend the entire night together. I had an amazing time and I can tell Randy did to_

_No POV_

_So she thought a few days passed and it was Monday night RAW Barbara was wearing jeans, black knee high heels, a gray loose blouse showing her belly button which had a ring and with a tattoo with a furry claw mark with a tiger coming through it. She also had a few other tattoos. She had on tattoo on her arm of a skull with a small knife through its head. Another tattoo was on her other arm of a shattered heart and still with a knife through it. She was also planning on getting a tattoo of a small raven or a small wolf or cub. Barbara walked to the women's locker room with her luggage (again). She hasn't seen Maria since there conversation in the locker room. She hasn't returned to hotel room they shared. She was still angry at Randy for what he admitted about Maria so she wasn't asking him. Barbara placed her suitcase under the locker cubbies. She was about to leave the room to meet the officials for her ring gear but was stopped when Maria came through the door with tears in her eyes she looked up and glared at Barbara. "I hate you" she responded "What did I do"_

"_Randy told me that you told him to break up with me and he did just that, why Barbara"_

"_Maria his friends called you a stalker and he agreed with them"_

"_No Barbara I just thought you would be happy for me, but you always gonna ruin my happiness"_

"_Maria you can't be seriously be happy with someone who's gonna use you"_

"_I thought we were friends"_

"_We are friends Maria"_

"_No just stop I'm don't with this and I'm done with you" Maria was about to turn away but Barbara grabbed her hand "Maria you can't be serious about letting a guy come between our friendsh-" Maria connected with a slap to the face. Barbara stood there in shock but she was not gonna let it slide (Just like Randy) Barbara then speared Maria from the back and throwing her to the cubbies. She repeatly grabbed her by the head and slammed her to the wood frame._

"_I can't believe I bother enough to care for you"_

_She screamed in anger. The referees came in and separated them each other. Barb walked out of the women's locker room search for a special someone._


	6. Chapter 6 Cocky & Suprised

_Barbara walked to Orton's personal locker room with an angered expression on her face. Why wouldn't she, she was being treated like the bad guy in this situation, she's trying to keep her friend from a heart break and she was thanked with a slap? She reached the door to Orton's locker room but was opened by Ted and Cody coming out. "Where's Randy!_ _?"_

"_Oh little miss Barbie angry what set you off this time?" Ted said cocky. Barbara didn't like his tone she gripped on his shirt and pushed him to the wall. Cody stood there shocked and speechless. "NOW AGAIN WHERE'S RANDY?" _

"_He's coming back from a match he should be at the gorilla position." Ted said with his voicing cracking. Barb put him down and walked off to the gorilla position still with an angry expression. "Seriously dude, didn't you see me being hanged from there"_

"_Never mind that Randy has a load on his plate this time"_

_Randy came from his finished match with a towel around his back neck, he felt someone poking his back he turned around with a curious face finding none other than Barbara. "What do you want?" he said sternly. "What did you tell Maria?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_I have every right to know because she and I got into and unfriendly argument. So are you planning on tell me or what"_

_Randy chuckled a little of how Barbara approached him, but that didn't mean he disliked her. He liked how she came with so much sassy attitude never planning on backing down. "Are you gonna tell me or what Randy?"_

"_I believe I'm done here" he turned around but Barb turned him back around making him face her again. "Really because I'm not"_

"_If you want me just tell me Barb, you're not the first to act this way in front of me" he said cocky and putting a finger under her chin. Barbara blushed looking at his big blue ocean eyes. She starred at him for a while but was snap back to reality when a smirk formed on his face. "I don't want you AT ALL, but I do want you to tell me what you told Maria!"_

"_Really you wouldn't have blushed if you didn't. Come on its ok to admit it." Randy never expected to be flirting with her the way she was angry still made her beautiful but a little more easy to flirt with. "You're changing the subject Orton now tell me!" Barbara was pissed but her face was still getting red and it wasn't from the angry boiling inside her. Randy finally gave in and sighed "After Maria came to me she was permanently glued to me for the passing weeks. The only good part was what we did late during those nights."_

"_Ok I think I can imagine that and I wish I didn't"_

"_Anyway last week I finally threw her out. She's plain annoying I'm surprised you didn't throw her out before me. I actually can care less if she hates me for it, she just another love sick girl can't get over me" Randy said in a heartless tone_

"_Wow…..It's really hard for me to keep myself from strangling you Orton. Just really hard"_

"_I'm sorry are you trying to tell me something I already know. And you're not gonna anything about it are you" he said leaning his head down._

"_Wow…one day Randy this will bite you in that sweet ass of yours and when you meet a girl you can never get no matter how much you try….you'll see how it feels"_

_A smile formed on Randy's face he knew she was angry at the way he was acting but he felt more determined to do what he always wanted to do._

"_Don't give me that face you little pi-" Randy leaned in and gave a soft pecking on the lips with slow passion making it last for a few minutes. Barbara was surprise of how Randy went from angry too cocky to a kiss on the lips. She didn't know why but it felt right but yet this was the same guy who uses girl's hearts for his own needs and pleasure. His beard touched her face while she closed her eyes. He removed his lips from hers and she finally opened her eyes, she felt her cheeks getting red of embarrassment. Randy walked away with confidence and of course with a smile on his face. She watched as he walked away and surprised when she found herself starring at his ass. "Oh my god" she whispered to herself. She heard a match started from the TV in catering it was Dolph vs Cody Rhodes she realized that after the match her match was up next she quickly when to the officials responsible for her ring gear. _


	7. Chapter 7 Thinking & Confused

_Chapter 7 Thinking & Confused_

_No POV_

_Throughout Barbara's match she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Randal. It replayed over and over in her head non-stop. She finished her opponent with an assai DDT also known as the Shiranui and rolled her up for the cover. The ref counted to 3 and Lillian announced Barbara the winner and number one contender for the divas title. She left the arena and headed directly to the women's locker room to change. She walked in seeing Melina the divas champion and Maria, they seemed to be whispering, talking and they kept looking at Barbara. She ignored it but finally Melina approached her while Maria left. "Hey um congratulations on getting a shot at my title"_

"_Thanks"  
"Maria told me about you and her"  
"I can tell"  
"You shouldn't have gotten involved"  
"You can't let someone like her get hurt with a guy like him"  
"Then why did you kiss him?"  
"What?!"  
"Maria said and saw you two kissing why?"  
"He kissed me"  
"Then why did you let him?"  
"I didn't let him he caught me by surprise"  
"You seem to have all the answers Barbara" she glared at her_

"_Have to if you have all the questions" She glared back; the way she was glaring she could tell Barbara was telling the truth. "Hmmm ok then see you Sunday." Melina walked out still holding onto the divas title. Barbara changed back into her normal clothes and grabbed her suitcase to leave the room but was stopped by Angelina. "Hey Barbara congrats on winning the number on contender ship"  
"Thanks Angelina are you in a hurry?"  
"Not really Mickie & I are going to the club, you want in?"  
"I don't see why not"  
"Then let's go, where heading to the hotel first to change or put our stuff away Mickie's driving." Angelina and Barbara met Mickie at the parking lot. "Hey Angel, Hey Barb" she said with a smile and they both waved. They first dropped off to the hotel then to the night club. Barbara walked wearing a simple black top, jeans and black snow shoes. While Angelina and Mickie wore white dresses. They had a few drinks, were dancing crazy on the dance floor caught the eye of a few guys. Barbara was slightly drunk but still managed to keep her focus. For away from a distance she saw Randy wearing blue jeans big black boots and a black long sleeve v neck shirt showing his muscular body. He had a few girls around him flirting, touching him and his beard commination. She left jealous but tried to shake it off while dancing. "Is this awesome or what?" Mickie said being held by John. "Don't worry about Mickie I'll keep an eye on her" John said. The two walked off Angelina handed her another drink and walked off to find a friend. Barb finished her drink quick while still dancing "Don't you think you had enough" she heard from a deep voice only turning around finding none other than Randy himself. Barbara kept quiet for a while not knowing what to say "I thought I saw you with a few girls may I ask what happened to them"  
"The more they tried to get my attention the more I pushed them away"  
"So basically when they kept throwing themselves at you the more you pushed them off"  
"Basically"  
"That's what I just said"_

_They both chuckled a little and some small talk while the music was playing in the background. Randy was surprised he felt more confident about talking to the girl he had a crush on for the longest time Barbara was surprised of how Randal was easy to talk maybe he wasn't completely terrible as she thought. They had a few drinks more and continued having small talk. Randy started losing balance but was helped out by Barbara.  
"We should go back to the hotel" she said Randy didn't respond back but a smile appeared on his face. They left the night club with Randy's arm wrapped around Barbara so he could keep some of his balance. They reached the door of Randal's hotel room "Um your key?" she asked while still holding onto him_

"_I don't know may…..be…it's….with…what's him name again…. Oh Ted…yea Ted…" she just sighed and looked down "You can stay at my room for the night, ok?" Randy just smirked of the offer Barbara made "Want me all to yourself Barb?" Barbara slightly blushed but had an annoyed and disgust expression on her face "NNOO just being nice come on!" she led they entered her hotel room which was a few rooms away. "You can take my bed I'll be on the couch" she offered and again Randy just smirked, his face showed he was slightly drunk maybe even a little high. He walked to the Barb's bed taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side while she left the bathroom in her pjs a white t shirt medium thigh covering her black laced bra and panties, with long thigh white socks, with her dark brown hair loose. Randy turned around and a rape face appeared on his face he knew damn well what he wanted. Barbara felt uncomfortable the way he was staring at her she moved back to the couch to rest down. One problem was Randy didn't rest he got up from the bed and moved to the living room were Barb was resting. He was behind her while she was sitting on the couch he slowly brushed her hair which startled her causing her to get up from the couch. "You shouldn't be up…."  
"Why not something wrong" he slurred out "No it's just you should be resting" she responded. Another smile formed on his face he approached Barbara and wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't try pushing him off, his warm heat wrapped around Barbara. He kissed her reapeatly on the cheek and neck with more passion leaving wet kisses on all over her face and neck. She slowly moaned, when she realized it she tried to push off but failed to. He let her go and his smile grew bigger making Barb look down. "You should go back to bed" she said quietly almost in a whisper she tried to turn around but Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around. The song Little a Death by The Neighbourhood played threw Barbara's phone the sound was loud enough to hear from the bedroom, it filled the air of the entire room. She sighed again and played along with Randy's little drunken game. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist again slowly dancing with her. They moved in perfect rhythm._

**Vacancy was lit, the guests were checking in**

**The concierge was cold,**

**The water pipes had mold all over them**

**The room was fit for two,**

**The bed was left in ruins**

**The neighbor was knocking, yeah**

**But no one would let him in.  
**_Barbara moved her hands to the back of Randy's strong neck and they continued dancing in perfect rhythm._

**Touch me, yeah**

**I want you to touch me there**

**Make me feel like I am breathing**

**Feel like I am human  
**_she moved one of her hands to one of his cheeks and brushed his beard with her thumb, she felt like she was in the right place  
_**Dancing through the night**

**A vodka and a sprite**

**A glimpse of the silhouettes**

**A night that they never forget**

**Touch me, yeah**

**I want you to touch me there**

**Make me feel like I am breathing**

**Feel like I am human**

_Randy turned her around so her back was facing his chest. He rested his head on top of hers while both of his hands were under her shirt. One hand of hers was on one of his while the other was on his cheek. He continued kissing her neck while she had her eyes closed._

**Touch me, yeah**

**I want you to touch me there**

**Make me feel like I am breathing**

**Feel like I am human**_**  
**_**She sought death on a queen-sized bed**

**And he had said, "Darling, your looks can kill,**

**So now you're dead."**

**Touch me, yeah**

**I want you to touch me there**

**Make me feel like I am breathing**

**Feel like I am human  
**_Barbara was turned around by Randy again so she was facing him again. He planted another kiss but this time on the lips, he did it with more passion than ever before, she let his tongue enter her mouth while he rested her on the couch and continued the passion of making out with her. Barbara didn't know what came over her but she felt weird but still felt like she was in the right place doing it._

**Touch me, yeah**

**I want you to touch me there**

**Make me feel like I am breathing**

**Feel like I am human, again…  
**_Once the song was on the last verse Randy pulled her white T shirt and brushed her cheek with his thumb. He finally kicked off his shoes pulled a blanket over the two and Barb still had her hands on his face. She finally rested her head on his bare chest drifting off to sleep. Randy looked at the girl he had in his arms he softly smiled and gave her a small pecking on her lips soon drifting off to sleep aswell._


	8. Chapter 8 Its Late Love

_2 hours later…._

_No POV  
Randy slowly opened his eyes and gently rose up realizing his hand was on Barbara's naked shoulder. He was shocked at first but remembered what happen between them 2 hours ago. It looked like it was the alcohol doing all the work, it was but Randy wanted to hold her close since the beginning. Barbara slowly moaned baring her head more and more into Randy's bare chest causing him to groan. He smiled again and cared her bridal style to her bed. He gently laid her down when she slowly opened her eyes looking up at Randy hovering over her. "Hey…" was all he could say "um hi…"_

"_Maybe you should be the one resting this time" he said then chuckling. "Don't worry I'll leave after you rest" he was about to get up but Barb grabbed his wrist causing him to stop in his tracks. "What if Ted isn't still there?"_

"_Then I'll wait, do you want me to stay?" he said raising one of his eyebrows which made Barb smile a little "well I'm just saying you can sleep here and I'll take the couch" she said sleepy and started to get up from the bed. "Or…." Randy said seductively and gently pushed down Barbara "I can sleep here with you here as well. He planted a kiss on her lips and cuddled her close they were touching nose to nose Barb's face showed she was flushed with embarrassment. Randy kissed both of her hands and wrapped one around her waist and the other on the back of her thigh making her leg get on top of one of Randy's side waist. She had her hands on Randy's cheeks again brushing his beard. Randy couldn't stop staring at the eyes of Barb, which made her blush even more "please rest" she said softly "Will you be here when I wake up?"_

"_yes.." she said in a sweet and teasing voice "Good, goodnight Angel" she drifted off to sleep still blushing and hiding her face and Randy just laughed and went to sleep as well._


	9. Chapter 9 Thought to Dreams

_Chapter 9 Thoughts to Dreams_

_As Barbara was sleeping her thoughts about Randy passed by his appearance made her blush every time she thought about it. His eyes, his mouth, nose, his muscular details chiseled jaw. The best part for was how he was shirtless and all the tattoos he had. She didn't know why she was thinking this she never this she was never close to Randy but yet she felt like she was being admired by him from a far, which was true. Barbara slowly opened her eyes and rose up from the bed. She looked around finding herself not in her hotel room but in a queen sized bed. She got up from under the covers finding herself in her black laced panties and bra with white mid-thigh socks. She was mortified and quickly looked around for her pj shirt. She walked to the other side of the bed bending down to pick up the shirt when she stood up vertically she heard a slight groan. She slowly turned around finding Randy in medium high trunks with white outer straps. Barbara cheeks grew incredibly red she looked down trying to avoid his eyes but founder herself looking at his groin. "It's not stuffed if that's what you're implying." She looked nervously back up to Randy's eyes biting her bottom lip. A smirk on his face made her more mortified making her look away to the side. He walked to her slowly turning her chin so she could face him again this time she was completely looking at him in the eyes, she tried to look away but she couldn't, her eyes were completely looked to his. "Maybe I could prove to you that it isn't" he said smiling. He maneuvered his hands to her waist she didn't touch him in any way she just tried to keep her hands away from him but the way he was touching her she couldn't stop thinking about it. Randy lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his torso. "Randy why are you…." She started out "It's our 1 year anniversary remember" he said seductively and softly. She was shocked but finally wrapped her arms around the back of his strong neck as he laid her down getting the covers over them. "I love you…..Barbara" he said leaning his head down. Barbara looked up with her cheek redden again. Barbara closed her eyes letting him plant the kiss._

_When she opened her eyes she back in her hotel room, her head was resting on Randy's tattoo shoulder while the other was on her torso. She turned her head to face him he wasn't snoring he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He was a completely silent sleeper; Barbara was a silent sleeper as well she gave a warm smile as the sun came through the windows. Randy still had his eyes closed but frown his eyebrows and shifted his head closer to Barbara so the sun was no longer on his closed eyes. She giggled but when trying to get out of the bed Randy's grip was still on her which made her stay in her place. "Not even a good morning kiss…." He said seductively yet a little sleepy "Um sorry but I need to get up. You can still rest if you like" she said softly yet still shyly. Randy finally opened his eyes smiling at the tone of her shy voice. She giggled a little but stopped when Randy maneuvered his head up to plant a kiss but this time it wasn't a dream. She blushed this time redder then in the dreams. She moved her dark brown bang curves away from her face so she could see well._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 Caught Red Faced_

"_Barbara!" Angelina said with her eyes widen and her mouth opened "Angelina!" Barbara responded back while falling off the bed. Nothing but a smile formed on Randy's face as he looked down at Barbara on the floor while looking down with red cheeks. "Well someone gonna explain?" the tattoo Canadian continued looking between the two. The two stayed quiet for a few seconds before they both got up and changed. Randy got his shoes and t-shirt before having Barbara escort him out of the hotel room. Before Barbara was going to turn and go back inside Randy snaked one of his arms around Barb's waist so she would face him. Their heads were incredibly close to each other. "I didn't get my morning kiss" Randy said softly. "Maybe this-" Barbara was stopped in her tracks when he connected his lips with hers. She let him stayed in control for a few seconds before he moved his lips from hers and rested his forehead onto hers. "Good morning my little Angel…" he said before walking off; leaving Barbara there at the doorway with a shocked expression. "Barb get in here!" Angelina said yelling from the kitchen side of the hotel room and Barb did just that._

_Angelina and Barbara went down stairs to meet the other divas for brunch. "So are you gonna explain or what?" Angelina said for the 3__rd__ time this morning. "Alright calm down first ok"_

"_Well…."_

"_Alright…..remember the club last night?"_

"_Yea….."_

"_I kind of crossed paths with Randy, him and I had small with him, he said that Ted had his room key so I let him stay at our room. I insisted that he sleep in my bed while I toke the couch. I didn't know what came over me I just found myself sleeping next to him without my pj shirt." Barbara said blushing and looking down playing with her index fingers as she finished her last sentence. "Oh my god Barb if Maria find out about this she be trying to munch that sweet ass of yours. But I bet by last night I think Randy did that first" Angelina said smirking and repeatly raising her eyebrows again. "Angelina!" Barb said while her eyes grew widen. "Come on we both know he was planning on doing it" the Canadian said with another smile on her face. "Angelina!" Barbara said again._


	11. Chapter 11 Just like in Practice

_Chapter 11 Just like in Practice_

_Randy's POV  
I had a small smile on my face the entire morning as I walked into my hotel room to when I was getting ready for my morning workout at the hotel gym. "Dude seriously stop with the smiling it's creeping me out!" Ted said getting his water bottle and his bag. "What…..what were we talking about" I asked of course getting my thoughts about how I was holding Barbara close to me last night. "We didn't say anything you been staring into space since you came to the hotel room…." Cody said_

"_Ok what the hell happened last night…..did you sleep over at another chick's home last night"_

"_Well we were in the same bed but there was no action" I said in a cocky tone._

"_Wow that must have sucked…."_

"_Actually I enjoyed it mostly…sure I may have not gotten any action…but the girl…is someone I wanted in a long time" I responded toward Cody & Ted's response. The two just gave each other confused\weird faces and toke one more glace at me before walking off, which I joined them short after._

_During my time at the gym I kept getting a few stares from some of the women and a few glares from the let's just say out of shape guys. As those women were staring at me expect the girl I had my hands all over last night, Barbara. She was too busy performing a side headlock on her friend Angelina. The way she was position was the way she was back when I trained with her in OWV._

_**Flash Back  
**__Randy was sitting on the ropes with the other wrestlers in training all staring at the coach trainer. Barbara was sitting next to Randy on the mat Indian style while he was standing vertically up. Her hair was blond and straight, she didn't have any tattoos at the time while Randy only had a few, he had full head of hair but was still short. As the couch trainer was showing an arm bar he asked one of the girls to show him what he just did. "Alright Barbara try the move on with Emily" Barbara nodded a got up from her spot making her way to the center of the practice ring with Emily. They performed headlocks and struggled for control. Barbara got full control positioning Emily in the side head lock. She hooked her arm in an arm drag slamming Emily down. She hooked her arms onto Emily's arm pressuring to move backwards while her knee was pressuring on the top of her head performing an arm bar while Emily's torso was facing the mat of the practice ring. "Good Barbara" the coach trainer said._

_Few hours later everyone left the gym except Randy, Barbara and Angelina .Randy was lifting a long size weight, he stopped for a breather seeing Barbara applying a head scissors arm bar lock on Angelina. After Angelina finally got out of it she performed scissored DDT. After a while Angelina said bye to Barbara and left the gym as well leaving her and Randy alone. While she was getting her stuff at the bench near the gym exit Randal walked up to her. She turned around almost bumping to him, "Oh hi Randy" she said flashing a small smile after. "Hey Barbara you were great in practice today" Randy responded softly._

"_Oh thank you I'm glad it impressed you. I've been meaning to try a reversal to the Samoan drop but most of the girls here don't do lifting moves."_

"_Why not try doing it on one of male wrestlers"_

"_I would but the move I have for the reversal is built to make my body weight bring down female wrestlers. I can't do it to men because they can pick me up easily like you for example."_

"_Come on you might as well try it to perfect it that way you can do easily when the time comes."_

"_Thanks do you mind if I do the move on you?"_

"_Not at all" the duo made their way into the ring Randy had Barbara up on his shoulders in the Samoan drop position. As he was about to drop down Barbara maneuvered her body in a Guillotine choke causing Randy to have his hands on her waist. That was the first time for him he felt her soft skin. Barb still had the choke hold on his for a while, but released when Randy's knees were touching the mat. "Oh did I do it to hard?" she asked nervously while helping him get up. "Don't worry I'll be fine you seem to have a stronger grip than I thought" he responded chuckling a little after. "Yea I guess that's what I get from the little weight lifting I do" she said flashing yet another smile. "Thanks Randy it really meant a lot the way you helped"_

"_It was my pleasure Barb" he said._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_Sorry about the late update I was working on a third story that I won't publish yet until all the chapters are done that way you can get them much faster. Anyway Review please_

_I would give you Jessie kisses if you do!_


End file.
